


Good Night

by Toffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Megane!Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wakes up to an empty bed and seeks out the missing occupant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Iwaizumi finds him one morning, sprawled across the sofa, fast asleep with his glasses skewed over his face where he's pressed himself into the cushion. There's a wet patch of drool breeching the corner of his mouth and closer inspection reveals Oikawa's pale cheek has gained a pretty tattoo, an impression left by the pattern of the fabric.

He had told him to come to bed hours ago. 

Iwaizumi sighs and leans over Oikawa, removing the glasses from his face and folding them closed. He hooks the frame into his collar to keep them out of the way. Oikawa doesn't stir in the slightest.

"What am I going to do with you, Tooru?”

Iwaizumi curls his arm under Oikawa's legs and slips his free arm around his waist, bracing himself.

Oikawa had always had the advantage over Iwaizumi when it came to height and so, somewhat awkwardly, Iwaizumi lifts the other up off of the sofa. He's thankful for his strength as he bears Oikawa's full weight.

Only then does Oikawa stir, head lulling to the side as his nose wrinkles and his eyes crease. Iwaizumi barely makes it five steps before Oikawa's eyes crack open to give the ceiling a lost, perplexed stare.

Iwaizumi carries him through the living room towards the bedroom, biting his lip to hide the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth at Oikawa's sleep addled confusion. He's cute. It's criminal.

"Hajime?”

Iwaizumi looks down with a hum as Oikawa shifts in his arms, slow and careful, to stare owlishly at his jaw, blinking sleep from his eyes. His voice is low and rough.

"I can walk, you know.”

"I'm aware.”

"Hmph.” Oikawa turns his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck with a huff of laughter, lifting his hand up to rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi's pulse jumps at the rush of warm air against his skin. He feels sixteen again and there are butterflies in his stomach.

Careful not to catch Oikawa's legs against the door-frame, he manoeuvres them into the bedroom. Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa can feel how his heart thumps against his chest with Oikawa curled docile against him.

Moments like this are rare but not often wished for. He'd be a happier man if Oikawa would just go to bed at a normal hour like everyone else and stop pushing himself so hard. He's only human. Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa forgets that sometimes.

He adjusts Oikawa's weight and Oikawa holds on tight as Iwaizumi leans forward to pull back the covers one handed. He drops Oikawa onto the mattress. Iwaizumi falls with him.

He braces himself, hands either side of Oikawa chest, before their heads can collide. Oikawa's grip around Iwaizumi's shoulders tightens.

"What the hell dumbass, that's dangerous.”

"Stay with me.”

Iwaizumi regards Oikawa, taking in his tired eyes and the dark circles that frame them. His skin is too pale from too much lost sleep, hidden daily under foundation like a secret.

"I didn't plan on leaving.”

He closes the gap between them and presses their lips together softly, then once again harder, before pulling away and resting his head against Oikawa's.

"Go back to sleep.”

"Get in the bed.”

"I will when you let go of me.”

A loud yawn cuts off Oikawa's attempt to retort and Iwaizumi laughs quietly against the curls of his hair. He removes Oikawa's hands from his neck and walks around to the other side of the bed. Oikawa rolls over to watch him.

Iwaizumi removes Oikawa's glasses from their perch against his chest and sets them down on the bedside table, catching movement as Oikawa's hand reaches over and tugs Iwaizumi's side of the covers open in a sweeping motion. The sheet falls back with a soft thwump and Oikawa shares with him an amused grin.

"You look so fuzzy from here, Iwa-chan.”

"And you look tired.”

Oikawa pouts. Iwaizumi crawls into the bed and Oikawa shuffles closer to curl into Iwaizumi's chest. He pulls the covers up around their shoulders.

"Then sleep with me and maybe I wont wake with the sun.”

He won't. Tomorrow they have no where to be and Iwaizumi had switched off their alarms some hours ago, when he had first settled down for the night. He hadn't expected to wake to a cold and still empty bed at four in the morning. 

He brushes his thumb over the remaining imprints littering Oikawa's skin and watches as Oikawa's eyes flutter shut under the touch. Iwaizumi commits the sight to memory.

"Good night, Tooru.”

"Good night, Hajime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fics under 1K. I wanted it to be fluffy, but it's also laced with worry.  
> Tried writing in present tense again as it's pretty fun.


End file.
